Re-Enter the Dragon
Re-Enter the Dragon is the sixty-seventh episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis With no dragons on Earth, Daolon Wong bargains with Shendu for the power of combustion. But Shendu wants all his powers back. Plot The Chans begin a spell centered around a dragon totem to locate the power of combustion. But the locator spell reveals nothing, as there are no living noble dragons left on Earth. Jade notes that the last living one was Shendu and he is currently doing time in the Netherworld as a spirit. Tohru believes that with no living vessel to inhabit, the power of combustion will remain safe from the forces of darkness, but Uncle remains skeptical so long as Daolon Wong roams the Earth. Meanwhile, at Daolon's sanctuary, he contacts Shendu in the Netherworld. The dragon spirit says that to obtain the power of combustion requires a living earthbound dragon, which he is no longer. Daolon says as a master of dark chi arts, he knows a spell that can allow Shendu to live. Thereby, the dragon agrees to let Daolon to have his rightful power... if he can find a way to return him to physical form. At Section 13, the Chans bring an entire library of books. Because there are no more Talisman-powered animals, Captain Black quickly figures that Wong would soon go after the ones in the vault, preparing to beef up security when Uncle whacks him, reminding him, "magic must defeat magic" and that the powers need to be transferred into new Talismans. However, the new carved ones made by Tohru are useless as vessels and the arts of how to create one have been lost. Jade then asks Jackie if they can keep the animals; Jackie says no as they have their own owners or natural habitats. Scruffy then barks and the dragon totem resonates, revealing there is a dragon. They follow the disturbance to its source, finding that Daolon is trying to create a new body for Shendu. In the ensuring fight, Jade tried to stop the spell with water, forcing Wong to use his heat beam eyes to accelerate the spell, allowing Shendu to live again. The power of combustion then arrives, which Wong levitates to obtain, only for Shendu to push him out of the way and regained his powers. Shendu explains that though he is a noble dragon, he is also a Demon Sorcerer, thus not known for keeping promises. Wong tries to destroy him with the Talismans he still has only for Shendu to take them from Wong (noting those were thoughtful birthday presents for him) and is more than eager to quick fry Jackie Chan only to find that the Chans have fled to Section 13. Black has all available units prepared to defend the animals, despite acknowledging Uncle's phrases. Uncle says they must research a way to defeat Shendu. As Shendu breaks in, all weapons prove useless, so Jackie takes the animals on a truck, giving Shendu a chase. Everyone else then grabs a book to help Uncle. As Jackie drives, he finds that Jade had snuck onboard, determined to protect Scruffy. But Jackie accidentally gets into astral form while tussling with the sheep, but gets back into his body. Shendu destroys a bridge but Jade uses the rabbit to speed them across but they accidentally run into a zoo. As they try to run with the animals, Shendu follows suit, forcing Jackie to distract him. Ultimately, Shendu traps the humans in a monkey cage while he absorbs his former powers from the animals. Meanwhile, Uncle had found a way to "defeat the person who knows how to defeat Shendu, even though that person does not know, he knows". Wong summons up the Enforcers, giving them enhanced battle armor to deal with Shendu. As they turn to leave, they are confronted by Uncle, Tohru and and brigade of Section 13 troops. Using a spell, Uncle clouds Wong's scepter with good magic, turning the Enforcers back to human and stripping the wizard of his powers. Black then puts the five under arrest. Though he is dispelled, Uncle knows Wong knows a multitude of ancient spells and if he wants to have revenge on Shendu, "...then start talking to Uncle". Wong grumbles to himself, "I put a curse on you." Back at the zoo, Shendu has finished absorbing his powers and prepared to make Jackie and Jade suffer when Uncle, Tohru and Section 13 (all dressed in wizard robes) come in, reenacting the spell that separated Shendu from his powers. A shocked Shendu then recognizes the spell and refuses to be hit with that same spell again. Shendu drops Jackie and Jade and tries to incinerate the Section 13 group with his fiery breath only for a magic shield to be summoned forth to protect the group against his fire. Jackie gets back up and lands a knockout blow to the dragon as the spell turns him into a statue, separating his powers in the form of the twelve Talismans. Uncle then reveals that he learned the spell from Daolon Wong. Jackie and Captain Black allow Jade to keep Scruffy under the condition that he'll move out of the vault. Shendu is then locked in the vault, separated from the Talismans. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru Animals *The Yak *Scruffy *Mickey *Bob *Sasha *Haiku *Lucky *Royal Medicine *The Snake Antagonists *Shendu *Daolon Wong *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo Vision *Lo Pei Objects *Rooster Talisman - Shendu *Ox Talisman - Shendu *Snake Talisman - Shendu *Rabbit Talisman - Shendu *Sheep Talisman - Shendu *Dragon Talisman - Shendu *Rat Talisman - Shendu *Horse Talisman - Shendu *Monkey Talisman - Shendu *Dog Talisman - Shendu *Pig Talisman - Shendu *Tiger Talisman - Shendu Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *James Hong - Daolon Wong Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, March 8, 2003 Trivia *Daolon Wong uses both Rooster and Pig Talisman powers in this episode. es:Vuelve el Dragón Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America